In A Daze
by ShinIshida
Summary: Un viajero solitario como yo tan sólo buscaba una nueva aventura. Jamás me imaginé que la aventura más grande de mi vida me llevaría por todo el mundo de magia y cosas extravagantes hasta conocer a quien se convertiría en mi primer amor. (Kagerou Project Fanfic — Magic AU)
1. Viajero

**In a Daze**

Un viajero solitario como yo tan sólo buscaba una nueva aventura. Jamás me imaginé que la aventura más grande de mi vida me llevaría por todo el mundo de magia y cosas extravagantes hasta conocer a quien se convertiría en mi primer amor. (Kagerou Project Fanfic — Magic AU)

—•••—

Este mundo es bastante grande, ¿no crees? Yo sí. Mi misión de vida es recorrer cada rincón de esta tierra. Puede sonar divertido, pero a la vez es sumamente peligroso. Las bestias que habitan estos campos no son un juego cualquiera…Pero bueno, es lo que vuelve interesante el viaje.

—El siguiente pueblo parece estar a años de aquí…—No creo ser sólo yo, pero creo que el calor me está afectando. Además llevando ropa tan pesada y armamento, es aún más trabajoso el querer cruzar el gran páramo de manera solitaria.

Continué caminando, pues de una u otra forma, tenía que llegar entero al siguiente pueblo donde tomaría un merecido descanso. Otro de los problemas de ser un forastero en épocas de guerras como esta, es que debes tener cuidado en cada uno de tus movimientos, si no, la armada de los reinos pueden tomarte como un espía del reino enemigo. En otras palabras…Es sinónimo de morir decapitado.

En todos los viajes que he realizado, jamás he olvidado quien soy ni de dónde vengo…Quizás eso me hace un poco más diferente de los demás viajeros que toman caminos como estos solo para olvidar quienes son. Yo por mi parte, estoy buscando a mis desaparecidos padres y hermanos. Aunque sé muy bien que no son de sangre, pues mi padre biológico murió en la guerra contra el reino de la serpiente oscura hace muchos años ya. No tengo idea de quien sea el rey del reino de "Aclarar la mirada" y preferiría nunca saberlo. La venganza no es buena, mi hermana mayor, o lo poco que puedo recordar de ella me lo habían dicho, pero luego de la última guerra…También desapareció.

Hoy, siendo un adolescente de sólo 16 años, me he decidido a sin falta encontrar a mis hermanos, y a mis padres…Desde siempre he sido un chico cobarde y llorón. Quiero que eso se quede atrás, quiero ser valiente, quiero proteger lo que es importante para mí. Quiero por fin ser un chico valiente.

Luego de unas horas, (para mí fueron años) pude llegar a un reino que se veía bastante amigable. Muros de marfil blanco reluciente, la respectiva seguridad…Pero, había un problema…La bandera de ese reino no estaba en las que yo conocía. Era el dibujo de una serpiente blanca con ojos rojos, sobre un fondo negro y rojo. Era un logotipo bastante extraño, pero de todas maneras necesitaba descansar.

Fui hacia la gran entrada donde me recibieron unos guardias. Pero por alguna razón, ellos tenían ojos rojos de un color oscuro. ¿Será que la característica de este reino son los ojos rojos?

—Necesitas un permiso para pasar, muchacho…—El hombre me tendió la mano y yo le entregué un pergamino bastante antiguo, que sí, es un permiso contra las restricciones de ciertos lugares. —De acuerdo, pasa—Sonreí tranquilamente y guardé el documento en uno de mis bolsillos.

Empujé la puerta de metal. Era un poco más pesada de lo que me había imaginado. Pero si tiene tanta seguridad, este reino debe tener algo importante dentro. Lo que vi cuando entré, no era nada lo que yo esperaba. Estaba completamente callado y desierto. Las personas que llegué a ver mientras caminaba, se veían asustadas y nerviosas…Este reino pasa por una crisis muy grave al parecer.

—¿Qué es esto?…—Un papel en el suelo bastante desgastado me llamó la atención. Cuando lo miré, era un aviso de desaparición—La princesa de este reino fue raptada por un hombre con cabello oscuro y una marca amarillo brillante en el lado izquierdo del rostro…Ojos amarillos, colmillos…Es alto y bastante fuerte…Se ve muy peligroso—Oh, y algo más—"Si hay algún valiente, puede ofrecerse para buscarla, será gratamente recompensado por el rey y la reina"…¿En serio?—Suspiré y guardé el papel en un bolsillo de mi chaqueta. —Se ve interesante…—Me encaminé rumbo al castillo, con la esperanza de iniciar un nuevo viaje en busca de la princesa perdida. La verdad es que la recompensa no me interesa en absoluto, sólo quiero pasar el tiempo y tener algo más que hacer…Quizás con algo de suerte pueda encontrar pistas sobre el paradero de mi familia.

Cuando llegué, la puerta del castillo estaba abierta. Al ingresar no pude oír más que un tenso silencio mientras mis pasos hacían eco en los anchos y largos pasillos. Una luz grande y brillante se acercaba a mí. Estaba cerca de una puerta, probablemente esta me llevaría al salón principal donde están el rey y la reina.

Así fue. Cuando por fin mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pude vislumbrar un escenario bastante deprimente. El rey y la reina estaban cabizbajos y tensos…Y una de las princesas no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

—…E-esto…Buenas tardes—Me atreví a dirigir la palabra una vez estuve lo suficientemente cerca. La mujer de largos cabellos blancos volteó a verme y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?—Dijo por fin un hombre albino de baja estatura, el rey para ser exactos. Abandonó su trono y tratando de poner una expresión seria en su rostro, se acercó a mí. Aunque su cara seria no se veía del todo convincente.

—He venido por la petición de rescate de la princesa—Dije firmemente.

El silencio invadió la sala. Incluso la reina, que no había dejado ver su rostro, alzó la vista para verme completamente perpleja. Incluso la mujer de hace unos momentos se quedó tensa al ver que me había atrevido a tomar tal riesgo. O más bien…Tal responsabilidad.

—¿Estás seguro de tus palabras?—Por un momento, los ojos del rey se iluminaron, teniendo en mente la pequeña esperanza de volver a ver a la princesa perdida, al menos eso bastaba también para alegrar aunque sea un poco a aquella mujer que a leguas era la más preocupada de todos los presentes en la silenciosa sala.

—Estoy seguro…Ya muchos de mis familiares han desparecido por culpa de la guerra. Tengo un objetivo y es acabar con toda esta inseguridad…En verdad, si me la da oportunidad, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para traer de vuelta a la princesa a salvo…—Esas fueron mis primeras palabras sinceras de verdad en mucho tiempo.

—Siempre y cuando no nos decepciones, contamos contigo muchacho…—Después de divagar por uno minutos, el rey me concedió el permiso. En verdad que es un alivio. —Será un viaje largo, así que te daremos unas cosas que te serán de utilidad—

Así, el rey me pidió que lo siguiera. Lo que me dio para poder comenzar a viajar fue una nueva mochila reforzada. Un nuevo armamento, espada, brújula, un permiso para los reinos vecinos, y por último y más importante…Un mapa con el mundo entero dibujado en él.

¿Tanto es el deseo de esta pequeña familia el recuperar a su princesa? Asentí con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, y me volteé dispuesto a retirarme…Pero en eso, la voz del rey me detuvo.

—Oye chico…—Me volteé—Gracias por ayudarnos…¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Mi nombre…A decir verdad prefiero no decirlo, pero esta ocasión es especial, no la echaré a perder porque de igual forma, esta puede ser una de las mayores oportunidades que tenga de conocer el mundo y de recaudar información.

—Kousuke…Kousuke Seto es mi nombre, majestad…—Sonreí por última vez y salí del castillo.

Este había sido un día bastante diferente. He conocido a gente, y hoy se inicia una de mis aventuras viajando por el mundo…Me pregunto si hay algo interesante ahí fuera…Debe haber ¿verdad?

—Muy bien…Si camino un poco más al este me encontraré con un pueblo…Es un nombre raro…Qué más da~—Abrí una vez más la puerta y con la vista me despedí de este reino. Sin duda salvaré a su princesa. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando las personas y sus vidas tan valiosas se pierden…Nunca más.

…¿Nunca más?...

Nuevamente comencé la larga, larga caminata hasta el pueblo siguiente. Me preguntaba qué clase de cosas me encontraría allí. Tal vez cumpliré el sueño que tenía de niño de tener un dragón mascota para entrenarlo…El pueblo al que quería llegar se encontraba en el árido desierto, es allí donde habitan las bestias del engaño, pueden cambiar de forma y engañar la vista sólo para atacarte.

Según la referencia del mapa que obtuve, la característica de este pueblo, o más bien reino, es que todos sus habitantes, incluso los niños, están entrenados para usar magia. Lo cual, no voy a negar, es bastante oportuno.

—Y su rey y reina no están escritos en la referencia. Eso es algo muy extraño…—No importaba, de todas maneras, está oscureciendo y debo encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche. En las noches que paso en el desierto, sé por experiencia que son bastante traicioneras y frías, así que cualquier lugar que pudiese usar como refugio estará bien.

Me coloqué la capucha de mi abrigo y un tapabocas para proteger mi boca y nariz de la arena. Cualquiera podría confundirme con un bandido, pero en realidad, soy un chico bastante decente.

Luego de unos minutos, pude encontrar una pequeña cúpula. Al parecer alguien la había fabricado y dejado aquí para estos casos. Si pudiese darle las gracias, créanme que lo haría.

No era un lugar muy grande, pero tenía un pequeño lugar para dormir, una banqueta y una mesa pequeña. Mejor que nada. Ya un poco más tranquilo al saber que estaba protegido, me quité el abrigo y lo usé como cobertor para la fría placa de concreto a la que tendría que llamar cama.

Me relajé, sonreí y de la nueva mochila llena de provisiones, saqué unos pequeños aperitivos en una bolsa transparente, me senté en la banqueta y encendí una pequeña vela para iluminar todo de mejor manera. De por sí la luna ya era bastante brillante, iluminaba la entrada y un poco más por dentro de mi pequeño y provisional refugio.

—Muy bien, comencemos a investigar un poco lo que el rey me dio…—Estaba bastante intrigado. Siendo el rey, debía haber algo bueno dentro de estas mundanas provisiones. Vacié la mochila. Estaba todo lo ya mencionado. Pero cuando miré dentro…Había un libro, un libro de color azul, era bastante más pequeño que los otros que he visto, y también parecía que le habían dado el cuidado que requería para no arruinarse, parecía recién hecho o comprado en el mercado.

—Qué curioso…No me dijo que me daría esto también…—Lo abrí y pude ver que la primera página llevaba escrito algo…Era el diario de la princesa perdida, Marry. —¡P-pero qué…!—Mi rostro inmediatamente fue cubierto por un enorme rubor. Yo tenía una hermana menor, y si algo sé de chicas, es que nunca, nunca, jamás, jamás debes tocar sus pertenencias sin permiso.

Volví a acomodar todo en su lugar, puesto que mañana debía seguir caminando. Debido a que estaba entusiasmado, me ahorré un gran trecho, así que ahora deben faltar menos de 60 kilómetros antes de llegar…Me recosté en lo que por hoy sería mi cama, volteé para quedar mirando al muro a un lado de la cama, y caí dormido.

¡Se acerca la hora por fin de conocer todo el mundo!

—6 AM—

Con los años que llevo viajando, mi cuerpo ha desarrollado una especie de "reloj biológico" puedo saber la hora, incluso sin haber puesto ningún reloj de arena en funcionamiento.

Me incorporé en la cama con el rostro completamente adormilado. Esto es a lo que se le llama una buena noche de sueño. Sea como sea, mi camino continúa hoy. Me aseguré de dejar todo tal y como lo había encontrado. Una vez limpio y ordenado el lugar, volví a caminar por el desierto, prestando atención al mapa para poder guiarme, y a la vez para estudiarlo a detalle.

Pero entonces, comencé a pensar. Si hay algo que odio, es que mientras camino comience a pensar en mi familia. No es que no la quiera…Es sólo que me deprime que fueran ellos los desaparecidos…Ellos y no yo…¿Por qué no yo? ¿Por qué?...La imagen de mí mismo llorando cuando era un niño se hizo presente en mis pensamientos.

_Detesto recordarlo._

Pero, en una situación como esta, lo de menos es perder el tiempo pensando en el pasado…¿Por qué pensar en el pasado si el tiempo corre y el presente es en donde estamos? La gente siempre hace eso. Pero la gente cobarde que no puede avanzar hacia adelante es bastante tediosa de tratar.

—Bueno…Hay que seguir…—Aseguré el mapa en mi cinturón y aceleré el paso. No pensaba pasar otra fría noche en el desierto sólo por mis atestados sentimientos nuevamente.

El tiempo pasó…Pasó muy lentamente…Mi vista se nublaba a causa del intenso calor, y ni hablar de que dentro de poco parecía que me deshidrataría. Pero justo cuando estaba por perder las esperanzas de encontrar el pueblo…Cómo si fuera un espejismo, apareció frente a mí un muro de ladrillos bastante alto. Dudé de mis ojos por un segundo, pero me di cuenta de que era real cuando pude tocarlo. ¡Al fin había llegado!

—¡Lo logré!—Sonreí victorioso y corrí por la densa arena hasta la puerta del reino. Hasta el guardia que cuidaba de esta se sorprendió al verme tan feliz cuando la mayoría de las personas sufren a causa del calor sofocante.

—Oye, joven…¿Estas bien?—El incrédulo hombre me miró de arriba abajo, pero eso sólo aumentó mis ganas de entrar.

—C-claro que sí, señor…—Tomé una bocanada de aire tratando de calmarme y luego volví a hablar mientras le mostraba el permiso de acceso. —¿Podría dejarme pasar, por favor?—Sonreí lo mejor que pude, y al parecer mi sonrisa lo convenció.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo porque eres un muchacho bastante enérgico por lo que se ve…Y además vienes bien preparado con un permiso—Me devolvió la sonrisa y por fin las puertas se abrieron frente a mí.

…Un pueblo lleno de magia…

—Woah…—Me quedé asombrado con todo lo que pude ver. Bestias y magia era todo lo que había deseado ver de cerca en este mundo. Y este pueblo repleto de magos es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Comencé a caminar observando todo con suma atención y emoción. Ni yo mismo me creía que uno de mis sueños se había cumplido finalmente. Pero si somos capaces de esperar lo que se requiere y esforzarnos lo necesario, todo se puede…Mis pensamientos fueron invadidos, ya que vi algo anormal…¿Un gato? Un gato negro en el desierto…¡Eso es ilógico!

La curiosidad me invadió, y celosamente comencé a seguirlo, porque al parecer nadie más lo había visto. Corrí, corrí, corrí…Y al final, el pequeño gato entró en una tienda. Una como las que se usan para acampar, pero esta se veía mucho más grande y espaciosa.

No estaba muy seguro de por qué lo hacía. Pero ya saben…"La curiosidad mató al gato".

Abrí con mucho cuidado la cortina de aquella tiendo donde el gato se había deslizado. Y lo que vi dentro me asustó, di un pequeño brinco del susto.

Un joven rubio. Parecía de mi edad…Sus ojos eran de un color ámbar, con el cabello desordenado y una larga sonrisa, como el rostro de aquel gato plasmada en su rostro…¿Será que este chico es el gato que acabo de ver?

—U-uhm…B-buenas tardes…—¿Qué decir en un momento como este? Acababa de entrar a casa de un extraño. Maldita sea mi curiosidad….

Mientras maldecía internamente mi impulso de no quedarme de brazos cruzados, el rubio se levantó lentamente del suelo. Pude notar que no llevaba mucha ropa…Unos pantalones sueltos, sin camisa y algunas joyas que colgaban de su cuello.

—¿Vienes de muy lejos?—Sus ojos rasgados y brillantes se posaron en mí. De alguna manera sentí que no podía moverme.

—Y-yo…E-eh…—No sabía que una mirada podía ponerme tan nervioso, al punto de congelarme y no ser capaz de hablar. Pero esa sensación se esfumó una vez que él dejó de sonreír de manera burlona. Esta era una sonrisa más tranquila…Y al final pude moverme.

—Lo siento, creo que te espanté…—Se echó a reír de manera despreocupada y volvió a sentarse frente a lo que parecía una bola de cristal algo vieja. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?—Me preguntó con sumo sarcasmo. Y en ese momento comencé a pensar que era un chico bastante molesto, pero bromista y agradable.

—Ah…S-sí, yo…Vengo en búsqueda de la princesa de un reino…—Con la mano, él me invitó a tomar asiento justo en frente. Yo no lo conocía del todo, así que con timidez me senté en frente de él y seguí con el relato. —Este reino está en una situación de crisis, debido a que la princesa fue raptada por un hombre que luce bastante peligroso—Bajé la mirada y ahora él tomó la palabra.

—Entiendo…Hay rumores de que un hombre alto y de negro, con ojos amarillos como los de una serpiente ha estado buscando con desesperación a una chica. Aunque en el momento no tenemos más que una imagen mental de ese hombre…—Al igual que yo, se oía preocupado.

—Entiendo que también te preocupe…Además, ese era un reino muy pequeño, y la gente inocente se veía muy asustada…Quien sabe…Quizás ese hombre planee volver en algún momento…Por eso tengo que apresurarme y encontrarla lo más pronto posible…—El joven rubio me sonrió de la misma manera calma de antes.

—Si quieres un poco de ayuda, puedo dártela. Tan sólo necesito que tomes mi mano—¿Es en serio? El me ayudaría sólo por tomar su mano…Parece un precio justo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé su mano con fuerza, sus ojos se cerraron, como si estuviera tratando de concentrarse…Cuando los abrió, presionó mi mano también, con tal fuerza que comenzó a dolerme, pero no dije nada. —Debes ir al pueblo siguiente, aunque probablemente te sorprenda lo que verás…Hay un hombre con el que puedes contar para atrapar a ese tipo. Será fácil encontrarlo, su ropa es del rojo más fuerte que hay—¿Qué clase de ayuda es esta? Pero si él lo dice, debe ser verdad, es un adivino y sabe usar magia…Además, cualquier ayuda que pueda encontrar será útil.

—Gracias…—Le sonreí y me puse de pie. —No te decepcionaré, lo prometo…—Él también se puso de pie, se acercó a mí e hizo algo que no me imaginé jamás que haría un desconocido. Se lanzó a abrazarme con fuerza…Al principio no supe que pensar, pero luego sólo pude corresponder, porque sabía que esa era su forma de agradecerme.

—Debes apresurarte…—Luego de soltarme, se quitó uno de sus collares y me lo colocó. Era uno con una piedra oscura muy bonita, se veía valiosa. —Con esto podrás ahuyentar a las bestias del engaño y seguir por el desierto sin problemas, el pueblo al que debes dirigirte se encuentra al norte, en los bosques del reino de la rosa…Apresúrate—Y con esas palabras volví a estrechar su mano y salí sin más de aquella tienda.

Ya tengo pistas que me ayudarán…Ahora, debo seguir el camino…Al reino de la rosa…Aunque yo no lo conozco, tampoco sé por qué debería sorprenderme lo que veré…Pero no tengo tiempo para dudar ahora…Debo apresurarme.

—•••—


	2. Un equipo

**In A Daze: II**

—•••—

Es extraño cómo la vida puede cambiar totalmente de un día para otro. Siendo un viajero, me he acostumbrado a tales cambios drásticos, en el clima, el terreno, el paisaje…E incluso mis propios cambios. Conscientemente, sigo con mi misión de encontrar a mi familia que he perdido gracias a la guerra. Pero, ahora no es todo lo que busco. También busco a la princesa de aquel reino. Uno bastante extraño que jamás había visto, pero estoy dispuesto a dar lo mejor de mí con tal de que ella regrese a salvo donde pertenece.

Ahora me dirijo al Reino de la Rosa. Según la referencia del mapa que sostengo en mis manos, este reino ha dejado de existir hace años. Pero el extraño del pueblo anterior, me aseguró que allí me encontraría con alguien que podría ayudarme a atrapar al bandido con ojos de serpiente.

—Espero que estés en lo cierto…—Era un camino bastante largo, pasar del desierto a un bosque en menos de un día requiere de gran resistencia física. Suspiré con la vista al frente, y con mi muñeca me limpié el sudor de la frente. En realidad, espero que este gran trecho desde el desierto al bosque sea realmente necesario.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio en los que solo se oían mis pasos firmes contra la arena, pude escuchar cómo algo se arrastraba. Era un sonido bastante molesto, pero nítido. Había algo arrastrándose detrás de mí. Probablemente siguiéndome. No me asusté para nada, y secamente volteé a ver detrás…Pero no había nada allí. Inspeccioné con la vista de izquierda a derecha lentamente, cuando estuve a punto de voltearme, algo me golpeó fuertemente en la espalda.

Mis ojos se abrieron considerablemente a causa del dolor punzante. Alguien, o algo me había herido el costado del torso con un arma, una navaja o quizás, y en el peor de los casos, una espada envenenada. Caí, y mi rostro se enterró en la arena. Comencé a apretar mis dientes por el dolor, y giré lentamente para por fin ver a aquello que me había apuñalado por la espalda. Era una persona…Una chica encapuchada.

Al ver que tenía escamas, por lo poco que dejaba ver su abrigo, no pude deducir más que aquel hombre la había enviado. Probablemente ya se había enterado de que yo iría a buscar a la chica que él había raptado. Cuando se esfumó en una cortina de niebla roja, dejándome solo con una profunda herida que sangraba, comencé a pensar en aquel chico.

—T-tal vez…Haya atacado aquella aldea…Tal vez ese chico esté malherido ahora…—Cerré los ojos fuertemente, y pese al dolor de moverme, y estar temblando con el temor de caer, logré ponerme de pie finalmente. Miré hacia atrás y solo vi arena…Las dunas y uno que otro dragón desértico. Pero sin señales de aquella extraña chica.

Nuevamente, mis recuerdos atacaron. La visión de mi aldea natal en ruinas, y yo de niño llorando entre los escombros azotó mi mente. Mis ojos por un segundo se cristalizaron, pero tragué grueso para detener las lágrimas y aún herido continué con mi camino…A un paso más lento, pero seguro y decidido de que llegaré.

—Vamos…No soy tan débil…—Quité mi mano de la herida para ver si había detenido aunque fuera solo un poco el sangrado. Para mi sorpresa, no había más sangré allí. Y mi ropa estaba completamente limpia, solo con el rasguño y el dolor…Pero nada de sangre. —¿Eh?—Abrí parte de mi camisa para ver mejor, pero no era mi imaginación. No había más heridas, pero el dolor perduraba. ¿Por qué?

Me quedé un poco sorprendido, pero igualmente continué caminando. Había perdido mínimo unos 45 minutos solo por el ataque. Y ni siquiera fui capaz de defenderme. Tampoco sentí ni oí más que un sonido extraño…¿Soy tan débil y así pretendo proteger a un pueblo entero? Todavía me queda mucho por aprender para luchar por lo que amo.

Las horas caminando pasaron, y el atardecer llegó. Podía sentir cómo el calor disminuía y la humedad en el ambiente aumentaba. En cierto punto, dejó de haber arena en el suelo, ésta fue rápidamente borrada de mi vista por el verde del césped. Por fin había llegado al bosque del que el chico me había platicado. Probablemente ese hombre de vestimenta carmesí esté por aquí. Solo necesito encontrarlo…

—Veamos…—Saqué el mapa de mi bolsillo para ver la referencia del pueblo siguiente. Y sorpresivamente, en el mapa, el reino no estaba escrito. Tan solo había una pequeña cruz que indicaba que fue derrotado, y por consecuencia desapareció. —Entonces…¿Cómo es que aún puede haber un hombre allí?—Comencé a sacar mis propias conclusiones. El Reino de la Rosa había sido derrotado y destruido. El único hombre que quedaba era quien tenía la vestimenta del color rojo más brillante y claro. Probablemente podría ser el príncipe, o el rey...Pero, es un joven casi de mi edad por lo que parece...Así que solo puedo concluir que pertenece a la nobleza del extinto reino.

Mis pasos continuaron, un poco más lentos debido a que me encontraba concentrado en el mapa, a la vez que intentaba unir las piezas del rompecabezas de aquel extraño joven de rojo. Cuando menos me di cuenta, había pisado algo, algo de madera que por mi peso se quebró y crujió. Desvié mi vista del mapa para ver hacia abajo y saber qué era.

—Madera carbonizada…—Mis ojos esta vez se posaron en frente, y lo peor que pudo haber, estaba allí. Estos edificios teñidos en negro, descompuestos y desgarrados por el filo de espadas y proyectiles, además de lo poco que era reconocible de huesos que anteriormente habían sido los habitantes del Reino de la Rosa, estaban justo en frente de mí.

Lentamente guardé el mapa en mi bolsillo, y empecé a caminar de manera pausada. Sentía el ambiente desolado de lo que una vez fue un animado reino, que no duraría nada…Toda felicidad que parece perfecta, es destruida si te descuidas. En ese momento pensé en mi hermana. Ella dio lo mejor de sí cuando estuvo a mi lado, y el de mis hermanos…Pero sin aviso fue arrancada de mi lado, y ahora solo yo podré encontrarla, y encontrarlos a ellos…Mi preciosa familia…

Mientras miraba el deprimente paisaje, algo me llamó la atención. En la punta de uno de los edificios que anteriormente funcionaba cómo capilla, había alguien allí que me observaba. Ya que solo veía su silueta, me era difícil reconocer sus rasgos. Por lo que se ve era bastante ágil y fuerte, ya que de un salto, logró alcanzarme y quedar a menos de dos metros de mí. El viento comenzó a soplar con una cálida brisa, cómo si lo abrigara a su alrededor.

—¿A qué vienes?—Me dijo con rabia en sus palabras.

—Y-yo…—Me quedé en silencio un momento y pude mirarlo bien. Tenía el cabello negro y desordenado, cicatrices en sus dedos, que era lo único que dejaban al descubierto sus guantes de cuero, ojos grises y profundos que se clavaban justo en los míos, espada en mano que se bañaba de los colores de la tarde…Y lo más llamativo…Color rojo en toda su ropa. Rojo por su vestimenta, y rojo por las manchas de sangre que se notaba, era bastante vieja. —Vengo a buscarte a ti, espadachín—Firmemente me atreví a responder su pregunta, ya que el rubio de ojos rasgados no mentía. En verdad ese hombre existía, y estaba aquí. Internamente tuve una gran descarga de felicidad, que jamás mostré en mi rostro.

—¿A mí?—Su entrecejo se frunció, aún más de lo que ya estaba al verme. Sin dudarlo más, su espada avanzó con una velocidad impresionante hacia mí. Logré esquivarla, pero parte de ella rozó contra mi rostro, hiriéndome nuevamente. —Soy todo lo que queda de este lugar, así que no pienso moverme de donde estoy, ¿comprendes?—En su rostro se formó una sonrisa bastante cínica, y llena de furia.

—¡No estoy aquí para dañarte!—Él estaba dispuesto a hacer un segundo ataque. Estaba más que claro que no estoy aquí para dañar a nadie. Solo para pedir un favor…Así que con fuerza, tomé su muñeca y tiré de ella, empujándolo y en un momento de debilidad de sus reflejos, me posicioné justo encima del problemático espadachín, dispuesto a contarle mis verdaderas intenciones. —¡Necesito de tu ayuda, y de tu gran manejo de la espada para ayudarme a atrapar al bandido que siembra la guerra en el mundo!—Pude ver cómo sus ojos se abrieron, incrédulo de mis palabras, él se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—Piensas en acabar con ese maldito ojos de serpiente…¿verdad?—Su voz se quebró, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. —¿Tienes idea alguna de lo que él ha hecho?—Negué con mi cabeza.

—Solo sé que ha raptado a una princesa de un reino pequeño. Necesito de tu fuerza para acabar con él…Y con el dolor de esta época. Te necesito—Dije mientras comenzaba a soltar un poco sus muñecas, y quitarme de encima, ya que por el empuje, ambos habíamos caído incómodamente en el suelo. —¿Hay alguna otra cosa de ese tipo que necesite saber?—Cuando dije esto, su cuerpo se estremeció, como cuando recordamos algo de la nada.

—Todo este caos que ves…Es su culpa…Acabó con todo lo que es importante para mí. Todo me fue arrebatado de las manos en un mismo día, en un milisegundo, todo lo que conocía se esfumó—Con lentitud, logró incorporarse, con sus ojos bañados en una extraña bruma de tristeza, como si sus lágrimas y él hubieran luchado por mantenerse dentro de sus ojos y no desbordar.

—Pasé por lo mismo, así que te comprendo un poco—Sacudí un poco mi ropa mientras sonreía incómodo por el ador de la herida de antes. —Mi pueblo natal fue igualmente devastado, y por la misma persona…Así que supongo que puedo entender cómo te sientes. —Sus ojos entrecerrados y tristes reflejaban mucho arrepentimiento. Yo no me meto con los sentimientos de los demás, y en especial si son negativos como los de este chico.

—Entonces…¿Formaremos un equipo desde ahora?—Su expresión cambió totalmente a una seria. Pude deducir que había estado en la milicia, debido a su postura y forma firme y sin error de dirigir la palabra.

—¡Somos un equipo!—Sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras empuñaba mi mano frente a él. Unos segundos pasaron, y con un rostro de fastidio, chocó sus nudillos contra los míos.

—No se te ocurra pensar que somos amigos. Sigues siendo un desconocido para mí. Si intentas algo, no dudaré en asesinarte. —De algo estuve seguro, en el momento tendría que acostumbrarme a la frialdad de este ex-miembro de la milicia.

—Claro que no, capitán...—Tomé nuevamente el mapa para ubicar mi posición y ver cuál sería nuestra siguiente parada. —Lo siguiente es…Una pequeña aldea. Está cruzando las montañas del norte, aunque he oído que exploradores y viajeros han muerto debido a sus condiciones extremas. —Oí un bufido, que provenía de los labios de mi "compañero".

—No es para tanto, he estado allí un millar de veces como parte del entrenamiento militar—Se veía bastante seguro de sí, era obvio, pues él conocía la región mejor de lo que yo podría. Luego de un momento de silencio absoluto, volví a escuchar su voz. —Debemos largarnos pronto de aquí. Ese maldito es capaz de localizarnos fácilmente—Tendió su mano hacia a mí, y yo le entregué mi mapa. De momento, él sería el líder de la expedición de solo dos hombres.

…Un solitario par de jóvenes…

—Lo primero es una cueva—Pasamos unos minutos de caminar, y todavía quedaba algo de luz solar. Nuestro primer desafío sería el atravesar una cueva oscura y sombría. No era nada difícil, hasta que él me advirtió lo que había dentro. —No te confíes demasiado. Hay bestias dentro, con un simple golpe pueden matarte. No te atrevas a bajar la guarda, ¿me oíste?—Serio y despiadado, me dio la advertencia antes de entrar.

—¡Claro!—Desenvainé mi espada, cómo nunca había tenido el placer de hacerlo. Y lentamente nos adentramos a la penumbra que aguardaba tras las rocas de la cueva.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos notáramos algo, algo que incomodaba y helaba un poco el cuerpo. La inmensa oscuridad se lo había tragado todo, y por culpa de mi emoción, no tomé precaución de preparar una antorcha para antes de entrar.

—Oye…¿No crees que es muy oscuro?—Volví a hablar, pero incluso si esperaba una respuesta, no llegaba por parte de mi compañero. —Hey—Volví a llamar, pero nadie respondía. —¡Hey!—Subí el tono de voz. Si es que estaba ignorándome, no era nada gracioso. Pero alguien cubrió mi boca, dándome un gran susto.

—Shh…¡Cállate, necesito concentrarme!—Por suerte, era él. Pude golpearlo por tal susto, pero en estas condiciones no era un buen plan. Quitó su mano, dejándome respirar nuevamente. Algo de luz se hizo presente detrás de mí. Cuando volteé, una pequeña llama de fuego ardía sobre su palma. Tenía la suerte de que mi compañero sabía usar uno de los 4 elementos naturales.

—Woah...¿E-eres de los pocos que tienen un don elemental? ¡Eso es genial!—Las historias que mi hermana me había contado de niño sí tenían algo de verdad en ellas. Hay gente que es capaz de controlar los elementos de la naturaleza a voluntad.

—Sí, cómo sea…Sigamos. La noche no tardará en alcanzarnos—Tan pronto acabó la frase, oímos un grito desgarrador que venía desde la oscuridad. La bestia guardiana de esta cueva había despertado a causa de nuestra luz. —¡No bajes la guardia, ahí viene!—Rugiendo nuevamente, aquella cosa deforme se acercó a nosotros, tan rápido que apenas pude distinguir su forma alargada y cola.

Comenzamos nuestro ataque en equipo. Aunque la bestia era más rápida que nosotros, siempre hay oportunidad de ganar en un dos contra uno. Mi corazón estaba más que acelerado. Era mi primera batalla en mucho tiempo y en realidad me estaba bastante entretenido volver a mover mi cuerpo.

A pesar de lo sangriento del combate, y de los últimos rugidos de la bestia como si rogara por piedad, no tuvimos más opción que acabar con su vida, en lugar de darle una muerte más dolorosa y horrible.

Cuando salimos por fin de la cueva, la luz de la luna y el aullido de los lobos eran nuestra única compañía. Podríamos usar la cueva como refugio hasta el día de mañana que solo nos quedaría escalar la montaña para llegar al siguiente lugar donde podríamos ver qué es lo que depara este mundo.

—Es mejor que nos organicemos—El joven de rojo empezó a quitarse su armadura, pieza por pieza me di cuenta de lo pesada que era su carga. ¿En verdad es tan fuerte como para cargar eso y no agotarse?

Dejó su espada y cuchillas a un lado, y con unos maderos que fuimos a recoger, encendió el fuego con el que nos mantendríamos. A mí todavía me sobraba comida que el rey del pequeño reino inicial me había regalado, por lo que podríamos compartirlo. Silenciosamente, ambos comenzamos a cenar. Ninguno dijo nada. Solamente éramos capaces de conservar el calor mientras mirábamos al fuego.

Tenía mis dudas con respecto al espadachín de rojo. Cosas como su edad o su nombre eran solo algunas de mis dudas con respecto a él. Se me olvidó decírselo, pero puedo ser una persona odiosa y curiosa a la vez.

—Hey—Le hablé a mi compañero…No pensaba quedar con esas dudas.

—¿Mh?—Tenía la boca llena, así que solo me respondió con un sonido.

—¿Me dices ya tu nombre?—Dejé de comer y los restos los eché al fuego, expectante por una respuesta.

Su silencio se hizo presente. Comprendo que en épocas de inseguridad cómo estas, cualquier dato personal podría significar el ser asesinado. Pero, somos un equipo desde hoy, y debemos conocernos más, o nunca podremos unir fuerzas del todo.

—Shintaro…Kisaragi Shintaro—Sin más, me dijo su nombre. Por fin una de mis dudas se había aclarado.

—El mío es Kousuke Seto…Te diré qué haremos. Ya que somos equipo, tú contestaras mis preguntas, y luego yo mismo las contestaré—Sonreí nuevamente y él volvió a mostrarse molesto.

—¿Por qué debería? Seremos compañeros por un corto tiempo. Cuando encuentre al maldito ojos de serpiente, nosotros nos separaremos—Fríamente volteó y dejó de mirarme.

—Pero mientas seamos equipo, debemos conocernos, Shintaro—Mi sonrisa jamás se esfumó. Pues en verdad me sentía feliz de poder explorar con alguien nuevamente, tal y como lo hacía con mis hermanos en mi infancia.

—De acuerdo—Secamente y fastidiado, volvió a mirarme. Sus ojos se veían enfurecidos, cómo diciendo "acaba ya con esta tortura, maldita sea".

—¿Tu edad?—Y así comenzó nuestro pequeño juego de preguntas y respuestas.

—19 años—A cada una respondía rápido. En verdad que no se veía con ánimos de seguir con el juego. Pero a veces la curiosidad simplemente es inevitable. Y tratándose de alguien como él, que esconde lo que siente…Simplemente es un reflejo.

—¿Puedes contarme cómo ocurrió lo de tu pueblo?—A esta pregunta, él sólo tembló.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? Eso es pasado—Bajó su vista, pero cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo más, tuve la necesidad de hablar.

—Pero aún duele. Es mejor que te liberes contándoselo a alguien que ha pasado por lo mismo, que te comprende, y puede ayudarte—No pienso dejar que a estas alturas lo consuma la depresión. Sé que no es un tema fácil de conversar el de una pérdida tan grande como la suya. Pero odio que la gente sufra en silencio y aislada.

—_Está bien…Podemos llamarla…"La historia que hiere los ojos"—_

—•••—


End file.
